1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of a mattress having embedded springs, the equipment used for its manufacture and the mattress thus obtained.
2. Reference to Related Art
Mattresses are known which are constituted by a metal framework about which is poured synthetic foam to form padding. The framwork is made separately on a machine which comprises a frame having the dimensions of the mattress. Coil springs are fixed on this frame, then they are interconnected by metal hooks or the like. In addition to bulky implements, this requires a great deal of manpower. In addition, the hooks or securing members increase the weight of the mattress.
The object of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks by eliminating the need for a metal framework prior to molding the block of foam. A further object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of biconical springs within a mattress-forming mold by supporting said springs on frustoconical supports in said mold prior to forming a foamable synthetic resinous material for the mattress.